Blue Exorcist AU
Blue Exorcist AU (also known as Ao no Exorcist AU, the other name of the franchise) is an AU where the Big Four exist within the world of the manga/anime series Blue Exorcist. This can be considered an offshoot to Anime AU. About the AU The story revolves around 15-year-old Rin Okumura, who, along with his younger twin brother Yukio, was raised by Father Shiro Fujimoto, an Exorcist. One day, Rin learns that he and Yukio are the sons of Satan. Witnessing Shiro dying to protect him, Rin draws the demon-slaying sword Kurikara, which restrains his demonic powers. From that moment on, Rin not only gains demonic features like fangs and a tail, but also the power to ignite into blue flames that destroy almost anything they touch. Rin wishes to become an Exorcist like his guardian to become stronger and defeat Satan. He enrolls at the prestigious True Cross Academy exorcist cram school, which is actually the Japanese branch of an international organization dedicated to protect the human realm, Assiah, from the demonic realm, Gehenna. Much to his surprise, he finds that Yukio, is already a veteran Exorcist and is one of his teachers. Thus begins Rin's journey to become an Exorcist, accompanied by his brother and his fellow students who quickly become his close friends. The members of the Big four (and other such characters) can be portrayed as students at True Cross Academy, friends of Rin, Exorcists that exist in the world of the anime/mange series or are portrayed as the main characters. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is most often portrayed as a Exorcist with his Misters being Tamer, Aria and Knight. Berk would dedicate themselves to fighting killing and exorcizing Demons in place of dragons, learning that not all demons are "evil" instead of dismissing them all as monsters like the rest of his tribe. Toothless would most likely be portrayed as his familiar, while the Inferno can be used as his Maken; as its flaming blade can have it contain the power of a fire demon. Wanting to give demons a chance may draw the attention of Lewin Light, as he tells Hiccup that he too loves both humans and demons. In other circumstances, he would be portrayed as Rin Okumura, as they both wield a "flaming" sword and have a determination to do the right thing. His intelligence can even portray him as Yukio Okumura, as they both run and teach a class with people that are close to his age. Jack Frost Since Jack can only be seen by those that believe in him and is a spirit, he is portrayed as a ghost/spirit demon (or any other kind of demon) that can only be seen by people that have received a Mashou/Temptaint (a demon inflected injure or illness that allows humans to them through the veil that separate their worlds). Causing trouble to get people to notice him could call attention of exorcists that see him as a "bad" demon, Rin however would see Jack's pain, loneliness and that he doesn't mean to cause harm, Rin would try to help the demon and possibly become his friend. While protecting children as a Guardian of Childhood, can make him an Exorcist, the Guardians would be the Exorists that trained him in the ways of exorcism; and showed him the world of demons and exorcists. When Baby Tooth is portrayed as his familiar, his Mister can be Tamer. His familiar can even be a General Frost or a Jack Frost, the small demons that General Frost can command and summon, since their both wielders of ice that share the same name. His staff can even be used as a hooked styled K'rik or any other kind of Buddhist staff that is used for fighting and exorcising demons. In other circumstances, Jack would be portrayed as Rin Okumura, for having power over an element, a weapon that reacts with it, lived a life as a human before "waking up" as something else, has spend a long time alone without a friend and being an older sibling to a younger sibling, that is human. Having two shades of hair color can even portray him as Renzo Shima, as they both wield a staff and like to have some fun. Merida DunBroch Merida is a Exorcist that is hunting down a dangerous demon that is possessing a very strong bear, so she could help her father revenge his leg. Instead of using the weapons that Exorcists are required to use, she uses a bow that shoots specially made arrows for exorcizing demons. She can even have a group of Wisps or three demon bear cubs - in homage to her brothers' bear cub forms - as her familiars. Her sword skills and having the Wisps or her bear cub brothers as her familiars can make her Misters be Knight and Tamer, along with Aria on her mother's request (due to the speeches that the queen teaches her daughter). Merida and her clan, along with the other three clans - MacGuffin, Macintosh and Dingwall - can even be a group of Exorcists that put their family skills together so they could watch over and protect Scotland and its people from Demons. Much like the Myōō Dharani. Castle DunBroch can serve as their headquarters, for the highland branch. In other circumstances, she would be portrayed as Izumo Kamiki, as they're both older siblings, proud and had their mothers "transformed" into a type of "animal" - due to the spell that turned Elinor into a bear and Tamamo being possessed by the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit. Being a young female that is good with a blade, can even cast her as Shure Kirigakure; that has had Shure's snake theme switched with a bear theme so the role could better suit Merida and the themes from Brave. While the Wisps' blue-flame like appears, fire being the element that she is commonly given in Elements AU, her fiery temper and stubborn personality can also make Merida a female Rin Okumura. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel would an Exorcist with the Mister of Doctor, for her hair's ability to heal, and Tamer, when Pascal or Maximus are portrayed as her demon familiar. Signing a song to bring out her hair's magic can also make her a Aria. Rapunzel would have been intrados to the world exorcists and demons when she left her tower and returned home to her family. Corona's Royal Guards can serve as the exorcists that guard and protect the kingdom from demons, while the daughter of the Captain of the Guards, Cassandra teaches Rapunzel what she knows about exorcism and how she can fight and defend herself from demons. Rapunzel would likely have gotten her Mashou/Temptaint, when she was under the control of Sugracha the Eternel, as an evil spirit like her are considered as demons; or any other kind of supernatural force that she may have encountered. In other circumstances, she would be portrayed as Shiemi Moriyama, as they both have blond hair, has a little, green friend, determent to help her friends, kind and has a connection to flowers. Extra Characters Pitch Black Pitch is mostly seen as a Demon or an Exorcist (with his favored Nightmare, Onyx as his familiar) that turned against the Vatican, or is planning to take over it. Which could make him a member of the Illuminati. He can also be portrayed as a Demon King of Darkness, with his Nightmares as his Demon kin that can posses sand and shadows. His Nightmares can even be the Demon kin of Amaimon, the Demon King of Earth for being made out of sand. Pitch's ability in the shadows and his appearance when he lurks in them can even make him a Shadow demon. In other circumstances, he would be portrayed as Mephisto Pheles, as they both like to have "fun" and play games by their own rules. Especially when it comes to people that they got their eye on and to get they want. The Guardians Since the Guardians are tasked with keeping the children of the world safe, it easily portrays them as a group of Exorcists. North's Mister would most likely be Knight for his sword skills and Tamer, when one of his Yetis or Elves are portrayed as his familiar. Tooth as a Knight and Tamer for her swords (that she wields in the Guardians of Childhood books) and her Fairies can serve as her demon familiars; her bird-like features can even make her a demon that has a love for humans. Bunny could be a Dragoon, Tamer (for his Stone Egg Warriors) and Doctor; Bunny's animal form can even make him a demon that wants to protect humans rather than harming them. While Sandy's Mister can be Doctor, Tamer (due to his sand-animals) or any of the other Misters; Sandy's sand power can even make him a friendly sand demon. Jack would most likely be an apprentice of their group, MiM as the leader of their branch; while Pitch's Nightmares are the demons that they commonly fight and exorcise. The Guardians can also be four of the teachers at True Cross Academy, or at any of the other exorcist school. With Jack and some of the other young characters from Rise of the Guardians - and the Guardians of Childhood book series - as some of the students in their classes. Hiro Hamada Hiro is an Exwire at True Cross Academy, that had lost his parents in the Blue Night and had recently lost his older brother, as well as inheriting Baymax; his brother's familiar. To find the rogue exorcist that killed his brother, Hiro attended Charm class so he could become an exorcist. Megabot can even serve as Hiro's familiar, when it is possessed by a demon that likes to posses toys and robots, making one of his misters be tamer. In other circumstances, Hiro could be portrayed as Rin Okumura. Despite the age difference between the two characters, they have a habit of getting into trouble, didn't want to attend school, had trouble making friends and had to watch someone that they cared about die; while Mochi serves as Rin's Cat Sídhe familiar and friend, Kuro. Hiro being a young genius that had moved to a "high rank" at a young age and being a younger brother, can even make him Yukio Okumura. Tadashi Hamada Tadashi is one of two brothers who had lost their parents at the hands of the Blue Night and went to live with their aunt. To keep Hiro safe from demons, Tadashi became an exorcist with Doctor and Tamer as two of his misters; his creation Baymax can serve as his familiar. While the "Kitsune" identity that Tadashi commonly takes in Dark AU, could make him one of the people that attended and practiced at the Inari Shrine (before the "incident") and have a Byakko or any other kind of fox demon as his demon familiar; the fire powers that Tadashi is commonly given in element related crossovers and AUs can also have his familiar be a type of fire demon (which are the demon kin of the Demon King of Fire, Iblis). In other circumstances, Tadashi could be portrayed as Yukio Okumura. Despite the age difference between the two characters, they both care for their brothers, get upset when they land themselves in trouble and have to bail them out, and do what they can to keep them safe. His "connection" to fire, being an older brother and rushing in when people are in danger can also cast him as Rin Okumura, while Mochi serves as Kuro. Big Hero 6 The Big Hero 6 team can be portrayed as a group of Exwires - Exorcists in-training - at True Cross Academy. As they chose their Misters - as they learn what they are most best at -, form friendships from spending time in Charm Class and with other True Cross student outside of the demon and exorcising world, learn how to deal with demons, along with exorcising some and do missions and tasks together. As well as getting tangled up in the True Cross Order's battle with the Illuminati. They can even be portrayed as the main, young, student characters from the Manga/Anime. With Hiro as Rin Okumura and Tadashi as Yukio Okumura, despite the age different between the Hamada and Okumura brothers. Both brothers weren't raised by their parents and Hiro didn't want to go to his brother's school at first and Tadashi dose what he can to keep his little brother safe, and the two also have a pet cat; that could serve as Kuro or any other Cat Sídhe. While GoGo is portrayed Shura or Izumo, Honey Lemon as Shiemi, Fred as Renzo Shima and Wasabi can be Konekomaru Miwa. Baymax can serve as Hiro's familiar, or Tadashi's when Megabot is used as Hiro's familiar; Hiro could even inherit Baymax after his brother's death. San Fransokyo Institute of Technology can serve as the base for True Cross Academy, while the abandoned warehouse - where Hiro and Baymax had first encountered Yokai - serves as a "nest" for demons or a Illuminati safe house. Boggans The Boggans can be portrayed as Demons that posses rotten objects or the bones of small animels; and since they are tasked to spread the rot across Moonhaven they can be the demon kin of Astaroth, the Demon King of Rot. Mandrake can even be portrayed as Astaroth or be one of the King's hosts for being the Boggan's leader. Cy-Bugs Because of their bug-like forms and their nature to eat and kill, they are seen as Demons that are the demon kin of Beelzebub, the Demon King of Insects. Cybug King Candy can even be cast as Beelzbub, had got a Cybug to posses him through one of Gedōin's Savior Masks or eat one as a Demon Eater (a human that force demons to possess them inorder to take control of their demonic powers and abilities). Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Calhoun is seen as a ' ''Dragoon exorist''' that is an expert of a kind of Insect demons known as Cybugs. As they were the demons that gave her a Temptaint when a large one killed her fiancé right in front of her. After she recovered from her injuries and learned about Demons and the people that protect the world from them, she joined in Vatican and became a skilled, high-class exorcist within the True Cross Order. Some of the Hero's Duty Sailors can serve as some of the members in her squad. Leafmen Because of their role of protecting Moonhaven from Boggans they are seen as a group of Knights of the True Cross, with Ronin as their exorcist group leader and Nod as their newest member (as he takes his father's place and continues his mission). Their Hummingbird steeds can even serve as their familiars, which can make some of the members be Tamers, while their sword and marksmanship skills can also make their misters be Knight and Dragoon. Yokai Callaghan can be one of the Doctors that fatefully served the Vatican up until his daughter was killed during a mission that was out of her league. To make the True Cross Order pay he joined the Illuminati; and assisted them in the making of the Elixir and other experiments in their labs. While on the field he rounds up powerful demons (for their main project) and attacks his former allies under the alias, Yokai. The Project Silent Sparrow portal can serve as the artificial Gehenna Gate and Yokai's mask can even be used as one of Gedōin's Savior Masks. Queen Elsa Elsa is seen as a Tamer, for her powers and ability that allowed her to create Olaf, Marshmallow and the Snowgies; either one of these snowmen can be used as her familiar. Elsa could have given Anna her Mashou/Temptaint when she was possessed by a demon or when she had lost control of her familiar. The demon that she tames or had possessed her would get the Illuminati's attention and would try to make her join their cause; as a member or to use as a human-guinea pig in their lab experiments. In other circumstances, she would be portrayed as Rin, as their both the older sibling that posses a power and an item to help them contain it. However, Elsa's calmer and more rational personality makes her more like Yukio, so she is also portrayed as him. She could even be cast as Izumo, for an incident that made her "weary" with people, had lost her parents and for the love that she has for her sister; as well as making sure that nothing terrible ever happens to her again. Princess Anna Anna's friendship with Olaf can make her a Tamer and the snowman as her familiar. Anna would have gotten her Mashou/Temptaint when Elsa attacked her while being possessed by a demon or when she had lost control of her familiar. To show her sister that she doesn't blame her for the "incident", she uses her demon sight and exorcist training to hunt down and exoreic demons that cause trouble in Assiah. In other circumstances, she would be portrayed as Yukio because she's the younger sibling, and as Rin because of her reckless attitude and her more hyperactive personality. She can also be cast as Shiemi, as they both never truly left their home and into the outside world until after a curtain event. Zombies The Hotel Transylvania Zombie staff can easily serve as the [http://aonoexorcist.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie middle class Zombie Demons] from the manga series, as their species share the same name. They can either be Astaroth's Zombie Demon kin or the Illuminati's artificial Zombies. Jinn Plant form Jinn are seen as Greenmen, while the insect Jinn can be Chuchis or any other kind of insect demon. Even when both types of Jinn are of the same species, the demons their cast and are seen as are the kin of two different Demon Kings; of Earth and Insects. Kakamora Since Kakamora are known as "murdering little pirates", they can easily be portrayed as Demons. Their coconut shell armor can have them as demons that posses coconuts when entering Assiah from Gehenna, as well as being the demon kin of Amaimon, the Demon King of Earth. They can even be the demon kin of Egyn, the Demon of Water; as they are pirates, have their own ship and with Moana and Maui encountering them on the open ocean. Which could have them as demons that posses food cargo that have fallen into the sea. Trolls Due to the Trolls' rocky bodies and plant-like hair, they can easily serve as Earth Demons; as well as being a sub specie and possibly a cousin race of the Bariyon. The level of their class and how they affect or interact with humans depends on how fans bring them out in their written or fanart work. They'll most likely be one of the friendly Demons - much like the baby Greenmen - and possibly serve under some exorcist familiars. Norman Babcock Norman's ability that allows him to see and speak with ghosts, can be due to him receiving a Mashou/Temptaint. As the demon inflicted injury allows people to see demons. The ghosts he talks to can be featured as the Ghost Demons from the manga/anime series, while the zombies of the seven judges/puritans are Zombie Demons. Alebrijes Since Alebrijes are spirits that reside in ''Coco's'' version of the Land of the Dead, they can easily be placed as animal possessing demons that exist in the world of Blue Exorcist. They would most likely be placed as the demon kin of Azazel, the Demon King of Spirits. Pepita can be the demon familiar of the Rivera clan, that has possessed the body of a living cat to stay in Assiah. Which could have her as a Cat Sídhe, that looks a bit like her normal cat form that she has in the Land of the Living. While Dante can be placed as a type of dog demon, like a [https://aonoexorcist.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Dog Black Dog], a [https://aonoexorcist.wikia.com/wiki/Ghoul Ghoul], that has possessed the body of a dead dog (since his spirit form is revealed in the Land of the Dead), or a [https://aonoexorcist.wikia.com/wiki/Komainu Komainu]. Known Examples Fanfiction *Frozen Flames by DayLightDove *Shadows and Demons by DayLightDove *Meeting by CoffeeLoverRie *The Problem With Clocks by caitycaterpillar Mockup Art 2020202020200620202020028933.jpg 21221140.jpg 18345181.jpg 0408_3561.jpg 13116880.jpg Fanart frozen_x_blue_exorcist_by_pacobird1-d73jt54.jpg tumblr_n1q8o4AvS71tnyc03o1_1280.jpg|Anna as Rin tumblr_n1q8o4AvS71tnyc03o2_1280.jpg|Elsa as Yukio reasons_why_i_ship_mephy_x_elsa_by_jackfrostoverland-d8zwm5u.png frozen-be-_arendelle_sisters_meet_gehenna_brothers_by_jackfrostoverland-d8v6piu.jpg frozen-be-__anna_and_amaimon_-_greedy_amaimon_by_jackfrostoverland-d8ww0f2.png Videos *Blue Exorcist: Do You Want to Kill the Devil (Frozen Parody) by FourthWallProductions Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Blue Exorcist Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction